Only Time
by lovethatmonk
Summary: Of course, I'm sure I'm not the only one to do this. But, here is my 9/11 tribute featuring America, New York and Massachusetts for good measure.


_**Who can say where the road goes,  
>Where the day flows, only time?<br>And who can say if your love grows,  
>As your hearth chose, only time? <strong>_

**I felt as if this had to be done. It's not as well written as I would've liked but I wanted to get this posted today. So yep, here's my 9/11 tribute featuring Al, Brook and Jamie. Perhaps I will revise this later.**

"Where is she? We have to find her now!" The voice was loud and commanding, yet not void of panic. It was impossible to be lacking in fear at that moment; not just in tone of voice but deep within. The whole area shook for many reasons, reasons that could not be assed at the moment due to the sheer terror of the instant. The grounds stirred with not only the destruction of buildings and of pure bedlam but with the wrenching of hearts and the obliteration of spirits as well.

"Alfred…" Jamie's voice was barely audible over the chaos of the scene and was shaking along with the rest of the area. It had been ten years since Jamie had last called him by his full first name, the occasion happened to be the declaration of war in the Persian Gulf. "Y-you're bleeding." Alfred quickly dabbed under his nose and finally noticed the small stream of blood making its way down his face. He let out a slight gasp as he glanced down at his ruby-stained fingertips. It was now even more evident that Brooklyn had to be found.

_There's no telling what's happening to her,_ Alfred thought as his hands began to tremble at his side. "Where did she say she was last headed?" Alfred's question was quick and yearning as he lunged forward, taking Jamie's shoulders hostage in his hands. Jamie, who had found himself accustomed to staying level-headed in disaster, was wide eyed and choking on the air in his throat.

"I-I think she was headed for the bank." Alfred, realizing the dread he had struck Jamie with, finally let go of him. Without wasting another precious moment of time, he took off leaving Jamie to only follow behind as close as he could manage.

Alfred ran as fast as he possibly could and still begged his legs to carry him faster while Jamie struggled greatly to keep up with his pace and navigate through the crowd. Alfred and Jamie's panic for their beloved 'sister' was equally matched, though Jamie's could not fuel him the way Alfred's did. He tried to carry on at his own slower tempo, making his way down Liberty Street, and nearly lost Alfred a time or two in the process. Jamie had yet to look around and observe the expressions of fear on people's faces, the ache in their voices and the tears rolling down their cheeks. He finally stopped and took it all in, panting to catch his breath. For the first time in decades, Jameson Kingsland was frozen in his footsteps, almost unable to react.

"Jamie!" His head turned to find Alfred crouched down beside a barely conscious Brookyln and, his brain finally turning on once more, rushed over to join them.

"Brook? Brook! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" The frantic questions poured out of Jamie as he nearly knocked over Alfred, trying to get closer. The girl was covered in fresh bruises, many cuts and a few burns here and there. It was nothing severe but they both knew that the damage was far more than physical. Alfred held her up off the ground, thanking the paramedics he had found with her. As they rushed off to assist someone else, Brooklyn began to stir.

"A-Al? J-Jamie?" She blinked a few times, searching for their familiar faces beyond her blurred vision. She then realized that the frenzy around was still taking place. A look of worry spread over her face as she tried to jump up, only to be restrained by Alfred. "I have to help!" Alfred held onto the girl as tightly as he could, knowing that she would put up an incredible fight if she didn't get her way.

He gave her one of his rare stern looks, reserved for those times, such as now, when he needed her to do something without opposition. "Please, Brook, don't push yourself!" Still, the girl fought to resist and rush to the aide of her people. She stopped only for a moment and winced, not because of the pain she was in, but because of the streams of those around her. Those screams and cries injured her far more than anything else could. "Let me go! I have to help-"

"There's nothing you can do, Brook!" Alfred hated himself for being so brash and almost inconsiderate but it was the truth. There was a long pause and he let out a cough before he repeated himself, this time in a quieter, more sorrowful manner. "There's nothing you can do…" Crestfallen, the girl looked up at him with wavering eyes, knowing and hating that he was right. Brook was strong, particularly when it came to her emotions. Her eyes had remained dry until then. Various screams of a different sort where heard and many people stopped and pointed. The three turned behind them and watched, completely frozen as the tower before them fell from the sky. Alfred felt Brooklyn grasp tightly to his arms but could not force himself to turn away. Without saying another word, Brooklyn's cheeks had become stained with tears.

The day had started out like any normal day. The three had planned to join each other for lunch and avoid paperwork and more importantly, share laughs and wallow in what they considered to be their great lives. Never, had they expected something like this to happen. But it did.

Alfred looked at himself in the mirror, carefully watching as he tightened his tie. A long sigh escaped him as he straightened the tie under his collar and slipped on his jacket. Somewhat started by the knock on his door, Alfred turned and headed out of his bedroom and walked quickly to the front door. As he opened the door, he was greeted by a smiling Jamie and Brook who were just as dressed up as he was. "You ready?" Brook asked as she stepped away from the door, allowing him room to walk out.

"Yeah I guess so." Jamie, who was at the bottom of the steps, was already walking away while Brook was following close behind him. As the two started off away from the house, Alfred stopped and looked up towards the sky silently. It had been quite a long time since either Brook or Jamie had witnessed Al deep in thought and they had found it quite a refreshing surprise. Alfred walked down the steps, still looking up towards the sky before noticing Brooklyn standing in front of him.

"Come on, Al," she said comfortingly as a hand extended towards him. Alfred looked down at her hand with a smile and graciously took it in his own hand. Jamie himself smiled and waited for them to catch up before returning to his own walking. The three, still wearing their smiles, walked down the road, happy to be in each other's company, just as they had always been.


End file.
